Union of Allied Badaran Vanguardships
The United Badaran Emirates (UBE) is an island nation located in Majatra. It is near to Cildania in the north-west, Kafuristan in the south, and Saridan in the east. The UBE is a federation of five emirates situated on the two Badaran islands of Mu'tasim and Nashwa. The UBE consists of five states, termed emirates, which are Agundi, Gharki, Kandala, Kayuratan and Sumilkando. The capital and largest city of the United Badaran Emirates is Bier Qassem. It is also the country's center of political, industrial, and cultural activities. Geography The United Badaran Emirates consists of two large islands, Mu'tasim and Nashwa, off the coast of the continent of Majatra. The capital city is Bier Qaseem, Kayuratan, though previous it as also been housed in quite a few other cities, most recently in Agundi City, Agundi. Badara itself is 584,700 km^2, making it the third smallest nation in Terra, next to Selucia (502,900 km^2) and Keymon (55,200 km^2). Mu'tasim The larger of the two Badaran islands. It contains the Emirates of Gharki, Kayuratan and Sumilkando. Although most of Mu'tasim, meaning "Gift of the Seas" in the local Majatran dialect, is semi-arid or desert, the coastal areas are fairly green. The northeast of the island, Kayuratan, and the south, Gharki, are important agricultural areas. The Oum Al-Rabya, Mu'tasims most important river, crosses the country in the northeast and the islands second largest river, the Shatt al-Badara, crosses the islands southern part. The semidesert narrow coastal plains to the northwest, Sumilkando, and the green agricultural coastal plains to the east and south, Kayuratan and Gharki, give way to the islands mountainous interior. The interior mountains have elevations ranging from a few hundred meters to the country’s highest point, Jabal an Nabi Yaqub or Mountain of the Prophet Yaqub, which is 3,666 m (12,028 ft) above sea level. The mountains are young, jagged peaks that are known to rise from an elevation of a few hundred meters to well over 3,000. The mountains can be separated into a eastern and central highland. The eastern highlands have peaks reaching around 3,000 meters, with relatively fertile soil and sufficient and plentiful rainfall. The central highlands is more like a plateau of about 2,000-3,200 meters, with rolling hills, small knolls, and some very prominent peaks, but is still relatively more elevated. Less rainfall can be seen in this region, but the summer months give enough to sustain crops. The highland regions are interspersed with wadis, or river valleys, that are dry in the summer months. Most notable is the Wadi Bani Shad in western Mu'tasim, the upper portions of which contain alluvial soil and floodwaters and the lower portion of which is barren and largely uninhabited. Both the western central plateau region and the desert in the north, Sumilkando, are hot and dry with little vegetation. In the northwestern Rub' al Khali or Empty Desert, sands highlight the region, being the largest expanse of sand in the United Badaran Emirates. It receives little to no rain for extensive periods of time. Little vegetation grows here either. The central highlands are drier than the eastern highlands because of rain-shadow influences, but still receives sufficient rain in wet years for extensive cropping. Its diurnal temperature variations are among the highest in the world: ranges from 30 °C (86 °F) in the day to 0 °C (32 °F) at night are normal. Water storage allows for irrigation and the growing of wheat and barley while the eastern highlands are famous for sorghum (a kind of grain), coffee, and some tropical fruits like bananas and mangos. Gharki The Emirate of Gharki is one of the five Emirates of the United Badaran Emirates. It is situated on the northern island of Mu'tasim , bordering the Emirates of Kayuratan and Sumilkando to the north. The Emirate covers an area of 154,800 km², making it the largest Emirate of the UBE. The Emirate has a population of more than 115,500,000 (2910 estimate). The capital is the city of Al-Kamelah. It also contains the Islamic Holy city of Dar al Badara, one of the most holiest places in the Islamic world. The leader of the Emirate is Emir Houssam ibn Ali al-Hussein, a full cousin of the Badaran monarch, Sultan Abdallah ibn Yussuf al-Hussein. Al-Kamelah, the port at the Majatran sea, plays an important role in the economic life of Gharki and has many attractions to offer the vacationer. The port is Gharki's most important import/export hub. The industrial port lies well away from the beaches and the hotels, so that tourist activities are not affected. Al-Kamelah is a main summer resort in the Emirate, visited by people from all other cities to enjoy the sun and the sea. Beaches become full of umbrellas and families and the city is usually crowded in summer. There are both public beaches (which anyone can use for free, and are usually crowded) and private beaches (which can be used upon paying a small fee). There are also private beaches that are dedicated only to the guests of some hotels. Because Al-Kamelah lies at the mouth of the Shatt al-Badara delta it is a major trade centre for goods brought in from the Emirates interior. Also because of its location it is susceptible for flooding during the rain season. Al-Kamelah is the political capitol of the Emirate of Gharki. It is home to the palace of the Emir and to the Majlis al Shura. Amongst the most beautifull buidings of the city are the Rawze-e-Sharif or Blue Mosque. It is one of the reputed burial places of Ali, the cousin and son-in-law of the Islamic prophet Muhammed and one of Terra's first Caliphs, and the Al-Kamelah Royal Library. The city is also home to one of the UBE's largest Jewish communities, most of them live in the Sidi Bishr district, this distric is more commenly known at the "Jewish Quarter". Dar al Badara, is one of the holiest meeting sites in Islam. The city is modern, cosmopolitan and while being closed to non-Muslims, is nonetheless ethnically diverse, with large groups of ethnic Asli, Barmeni and several other ethnic groups of muslims living along side Majatrans. The main reason Muslims go to Dar al Badara is to pray in the Holy Mosque. Often, they perform the Umrah, the lesser pilgrimage, while visiting the Holy Mosque. Once a year, the Hajj, the greater pilgrimage, takes place in Dar al badara and nearby sites. During the Hajj, millions people of all races worship in unison. Islam teaches that if a person performs the Umrah or the Hajj correctly and with sincere intentions (to please Allah), all his/her sins are forgiven. Every adult, healthy, sane Muslim who has the financial and physical capacity to travel to Dar al Badara and can make arrangements for the care of his/her dependents during the trip, must perform the Hajj once in a lifetime. Dar al Badara houses the Masjid al-Haram or Sacred Mosque, the largest mosque in the world. The mosque surrounds the Kaaba, which Muslims turn towards while offering daily prayer. This mosque is also commonly known as the Haram or Grand Mosque. Expansion of the city is ongoing and includes the construction of 577 m'' ''(1,893 ft) tall Abraj Al Bahiny Towers across the street from the Grand Mosque. The towers are set to be completed in 2915 when they will be one of the Terra's tallest buildings. The city has grown substantially in the last few centuries, as the convenience and affordability of jet travel has increased the number of pilgrims participating in the Hajj. Thousands of Badarans are employed year-round to oversee the Hajj and staff the hotels and shops that cater to pilgrims; these workers in turn have increased the demand for housing and services. The city is now ringed by freeways, and contains shopping malls and skyscrapers. Other sites of interest in the Emirate of Gharki are Zebid and Qal'at Zjahla or Zjahla Fort. Zebid is a town with an urban population of around 23,000 persons on Gharki's western coastal plain. The town, named after Wadi Zebid, the wadi (or valley) to its south, is one of the oldest towns in Gharki. It was the capital of Gharki from the 13th to the 15th century and a center of the Majatran and Muslim world due in large part to its famed University of Zebid and being a center of Islamic education. Today, however, it is at the intellectual and economic margins of modern Gharki. Zebid has been declared a National Heritage Site by the UBE government. Its Great Mosque occupies a prominent place in the town. The vestiges of its university can also be visited. Qal'at Zjahla is one of four historic fortresses situated at the foot of the Djabel Akhdar highlands in Gharki. It was built in the 13th and 14th centuries, when the oasis of Baíhla was prosperous under the control of the Banu Nebhan tribe. The fort's ruined adobe walls and towers rise some 165 feet above its sandstone foundations. Nearby to the southwest is the Friday Mosque with a 14th-century sculpted mihrab. The fort was not restored or conserved before 2875, and had fallen into a parlous state, with parts of the walls collapsing each year in the rainy season. The fort became a National Heritage Site in 2870. Restoration works began in the 2880s, and more than BDR 7.000.000 were spent by the Badaran government from 2875 to 2890. It remained covered with scaffolding and closed to tourists for many years. The Fort at Zjahla, together with the nearby forts at Al'Ezqi and Nizwah, and one further north at Bal Rustaq were centres of Asli resistance to the unification of Emir Azahari . The town of Zjahla, including the oasis, suq and palm grove, is itself surrounded by adobe walls some 12 km long. The town is well known for its pottery. Kayuratan Sumilkando Nashwa Agundi Kandala Culture Badaran culture mainly revolves around the religion of Islam and traditional Majatran, and Asli culture. Although not being a highly cosmopolitan society, the UAE has a diverse and vibrant culture. The influence of Islamic and Arab culture on its architecture, music, attire, cuisine and lifestyle are very prominent. Five times every day, Muslims are called to prayer from the minarets of mosques which are scattered around the country. The weekend begins on Friday, the holiest day for Muslims and the second day of the weekend being Saterday. Music and Dance One of the UBE's most compelling folk rituals is the Ardha or al-Ardha, the country's national dance. This sword dance is based on ancient Bedouin traditions: drummers beat out a rhythm and a poet chants verses while sword-carrying men dance shoulder to shoulder. Al-sihba folk music, from the Bedouin tribes, has its origins in the deserts of Al'Badara. In Bier Qassem, Ras El-Haram and Dar al Salam, dance and song incorporate the sound of the mizmar, an oboe-like woodwind instrument in the performance of the Mizmar dance. The drum is also an important instrument according to traditional and tribal customs. Samri is a popular traditional form of music and dance in which poetry is sung especially on the island of Nashwa. the Badaran musical tradition depends heavily on the modern Badaran oud. *Ardha or al-Ardha (Majatran: العرضة‎) is a type of folkloric dance performed by the Bedouin tribes of the Badaran deserts, It was tradition only performed before going to war, but nowadays is performed at celebrations or cultural events. The dance, which is performed by men carrying swords or canes, is accompanied by drums and spoken verse. *Mizmar (Majatran: مزمار‎) is the name of a folkloric dance native to the island of Mu'tasim. The dance involves moving while twirling a bamboo cane, to the music of drums. Popular on the island of Mu'tasim, which contains the Emirates of Gharki, Kayuratan and Sumilkando. *Samri (Majatran: سامري‎) is the name of a folkloric music and dance native to the island of Nashwa. It involves singing poetry while the daff drum is being played. Two rows of men, seated on the knees sway to the rhythm. Popular on the island of Nashwa, which contains the Emirates of Agundi and Kandala. Dress and Etiquette The Islamic dress code is not compulsory, although there have been efforts too make it compulsory by Islamic hardliners. Most Badaran males prefer to wear a kandura, an ankle-length white shirt woven from wool or cotton, and most Badaran women wear an abaya, a black over-garment covering most parts of the body. This attire is particularly well-suited for the UBE's hot and dry climate. Western-style clothing is, however, becomming more dominant because of the increasingly large expatriate population, and this practice is beginning to grow in popularity among Badarans. Etiquette is an important aspect of UBE culture and tradition, to which visitors are expected to conform. Western-styled dresses are tolerated in most public places, but the UBE has maintained a strict policy of protecting highly public spaces from cultural insensitivity. This is due, in large part, to the effects such practices may have on the social integration and participation of a largely conservative Badaran population. Food The traditional food of the UBE has always been rice, fish, and meat. Because the country is isolated on the two main islands, the Badaran cuisine is unique on Terra. Seafood has been the mainstay of the Badaran diet for centuries. Meat and rice are other staple foods; lamb and mutton are the more favored meats, then goat and finally beef. Popular beverages are coffee and tea, which can be supplemented with cardamom, saffron, or mint to give them a distinct flavor. Althoug Islam prohibits its followers from drinking alcohol, it is generally available. Muslims are prohibited from eating pork, so it is not included in local menus. Hotels frequently have pork substitutes such as beef sausages and veal rashers on their breakfast menus. If pork is available, it is clearly labelled as such. The sale of pork and alcohol is however not prohibited by Badaran laws. All supermarkets may sell alcohol and pork, but these products are sold in separate sections. Several dishes forming a part of the Badaran cuisine: Sports Football or soccer is the national sport of the United Badaran Emirates. Badaran Soccer clubs Abu Yacub FC, Bier Qassem SC, Bier Qassem United and Al-Kamelah are the most popular teams and enjoy the reputation of long-time national champions. The great rivalries keep the UBE energized as people fill the streets when their favorite team wins. The United Badaran Emirates Football Association was first established in 29** and since then has dedicated its time and effort to promoting the game, organizing youth programs and improving the abilities of not only its players, but of the officials and coaches involved with its regional teams. The UBE national football team qualified for the 2908 Majatran Cup, in which the team failed to get a single point by losing its three poule games. Camel racing is a popular sport in the UBE. Professional camel racing, like horse racing, is an event for betting and tourist attraction. Camels can run at speeds up to 65 km/h (18 m/s; 40 mp/h) in short sprints and they can maintain a speed of 40km/h (11 m/s; 25 mp/h) for an hour. Camels are often controlled by child jockeys, but allegations of human rights abuses have led to nationwide bans on underage labor in the UBE. Recent controversy over the enslavement of children has led to increased use of robot-controlled camels A major camel race in the UBE is the Camel Cup held at Al Buqiyya. It is held annually and includes not only the camel races themselves, but also a collection of market stalls and other entertainment. Other major sports in the UBE are: falconry, tennis, cricket and cross-desert racing. Religion in Al'Badara A majority of Badarans follow the teachings of the Prophet Muhammed and the population has in recent years consistently shown support for the Islamic faith. Demographics Ethnicity Roughly 95% of the population of Badara are ethnic Majatrans, with the remainder being mostly aboriginal Asli and small cadres of foreign-born immigrants. Out of these Majatrans, an obvious majority consider themselves Badarans, while the most of the rest of those considered Majatran hold their roots in Kafuristan or Beiteynu. Language Economy For the majority of its history, Badara was known as a 'third world country'. Despite oil booms and a thriving commercial shipping industry, much of the Badaran population suffered from extreme poverty. However, in the aftermath of the Bolshevik Revolution and the NWO Occupation, the people of Al'Badara attacked the economy with a renewed invigoration, helping the government in developing Badara into a more modern nation. In the beginning years of the U.B.E. a massive budget increase had occurred in the fields of infrastructure and education, with the Badaran government starting countless projects to increase the standard of living of its citizens. While these projects are mainly decades away from completion, they bring hope to a historically unlucky people. While Badara is far from being considered a first world country, it is definitely no longer amongst the poorest and least developed of Terra. Government The United Badaran Emirates is governed by the Sultan (the Head of State), the Grand Vizier (the Head of Government), the Council of Ministers (Cabinet) and the Majilis Al-Sha'ab (Parliament). The Emirates are governed by an Emir and an elected guiding council. Sultan The Sultan is a direct descendant of the Holy Prophet Muhammed, sallallahu alaihi wa sallam, the founder of the islamic faith. The Sultan holds no real political power in the United Badaran Emirates, however the Badaran constitution requires that the Sultan signs all legislation passed by the Majilis Al-Sha’ab. Though having no real political power, the Sultan can influence Badaran politics by giving advice to the Grand Vizier, the Council of Ministers and the Majilis Al-Sha’ab. After elections the Sultan appoints a member of the Majilis Al-Sha’ab, usually a member of the biggest political party, too form a new cabinet, also called the Council of Ministers.The Sultan does not designate a successor when alive. Instead, the ruling family tries to unanimously designate a new Sultan after his death. If they do not designate a new ruler after three days, then they open a letter left to them by the deceased Sultan, containing a recommendation for a new Sultan. It is assumed that the ruling family will agree on this person as the successor. The current Sultan of Al'Badara, His Royal Majesty Abdallah ibn Yussuf al-Hussein, usually called Abdallah I, is the first ruling monarch of the current royal family, the House of al-Hussein. Before rising to the Badaran throne the House of al-Hussein held power over the Emirates of Kayuratan and Gharki on the Badaran main island of Mu'tasim. The House of al-Hussein can trace its familyline back to the Holy Prophet Muhammed, sallallahu alaihi wa sallam, and thus could claim the title of Caliph of all Islam in the future. Grand Vizier and the Council of Ministers The Grand Vizier is the most senior minister of His Majesty's cabinet in the executive branch of government in the Badaran parliamentary system. The position is usually held by, but need not always be held by, a politician. The Grand Vizier is the presiding and actual head of the government and head of the executive branch. The Grand Vizier is often, but not always, a member of parliament and is expected with other ministers to ensure the passage of bills through the legislature. H.R.M. the Sultan appoints a member of the Majilis Al-Sha'ab to form a cabinet. This is usually a member of the largest party in the Majilis Al-Sha'ab, but can in some situations be a member of a minor party in the Majilis Al-Sha'ab. The Grand Vizier is also the highest representative of His Majesty the Sultan. He represents the Sultan at foreign visits and important meetings of international organizations if the Sultan isnt present The Council of Ministers is the executive council of the Badaran government, formed by all the ministers. The Council of Ministers meets every week on Thursday in the Room of Treaties, which forms part of the Majilis Al-Sha'ab building. It makes decisions by means of collegiate governance. All ministers, including the Grand Vizier, are (theoretically) equal. These meetings are chaired by the Grand Vizier. Behind the closed doors of the Room of Treaties, ministers can freely debate proposed decisions and express their opinion on any aspect of Council policy. Once a decision is made by the Council, all individual members are bound by it and are obliged to support it publicly. If a member of the Council does not agree with a particular decision he will have to step down. Generally much effort is put into reaching relative consensus on any decision. A process of voting within the Council does exist, but is hardly ever used. Together with the Sultan the Council of Ministers forms the Government, also known as the Crown, which makes all the major decisions. In practice the Sultan does not participate in the daily decision-making of government, although he is kept up to date by weekly visits (on Tuesday) of the Grand Vizier. Majilis Al-Sha’ab The Majilis Al-Sha’ab or People's Assembly‎ is the unicameral legislature of the United Badaran Emirates. It plays an important role in drafting legislation and day-to-day legislative duties in the United Badaran Emirates. The Badaran constitution states that the law shall determine the number of the Majilis Al-Sha’ab elected members, provided that it is not less than 75 members or more then 750 members. The Majilis is currently made up of 300 deputies. The Majilis sits for a term of 60 months or 5 years, but can be dissolved earlier by a majority vote of the Majilis. All seats are voted on in each election. The People's Assembly may demand the resignation of the cabinet by voting a motion of censure. For this reason, the Grand Vizier and his cabinet are necessarily from the dominant party or coalition in the Assembly. While motions of censure are periodically proposed by the opposition following government actions that it deems highly inappropriate, these are purely rhetorical; party discipline ensures that, throughout a parliamentary term, the government is almost never overthrown by the Assembly. The Majilis Al-Sha'ab has various powers stated in the Constitution. The Majilis has the following powers: *Creating and aproval of legislation *Review and approval of agreements and treaties *Review and approval of the State plan and budget *Oversight of the work of the Executive *Discussion of the Grand Viziers statement and the government program *Amendments to the Constitution *Approval of declarations of war and emergency Emirates The United Badaran Emirates consists of five states, termed Emirates, which are Agundi, Gharki, Kandala, Kayuratan and Sumilkando. Each Emirate is governed by a Emir, who is aided by the Majlis al Shura or Advisory Council. The title of Emir is hereditary. The Emir is aided by an elected council called the Majlis al Shura or Advisory Council. The Majilis al Shura is elected every five years by the population of the Emirate. The Emir cant change the legislature without a majority approval of the Majilis al Shura. International Relations While Badara is notoriously isolationist, there are some treaties that the Badaran legislature have passed. *The Organization of Majatran States (OMS); Al'Badara is one of the founding members of the OMS. Through the OMS Al'Badara can voice its opinion about ongoing affair happening on the continent of Majatra. *The League of Islamic States; Founded by the Al'Badara in a effort too unify the islamic states on Terra *The Axis Agreement; *The Axis Military Treaty; *The League of Nuclear Nations; This treaty was ratified by Al'Badara in March 2904 too show the other nations on Terra that it is capable of using nuclear, biological and chemical weapons in an armed conflict. Politics Most of Badara's political parties trace their roots back to the 20th century movement for democracy, although they often have very different interpretations of the meaning of democracy. Politics was for many years dominated by old-line parties such the Durussalem Party, the Purity Party and the Sultan's Loyalist Party. Politics have almost always been dominated by two large parties and a group of smaller parties, some of them gathered into a third-party alliance. Active Parties *The Islamic Revolutionary People's Party, a Islamic Revolutionary party *The Conservative Coalition Party *The Social Democrat Party of Badara *The Right Reactionary Guard Party Former Parties *The Gharki Nationalist Party is a nationalist party that supports the monarchy. *The Junood Allah is a conservative islamo-fascist party that represents the monarcy in the legislative assembly. * The Hizb al-Wataniyya al-Mujadidiyya is a moderate Islamic party believing in the integration of democracy with traditional Islamic beliefs. *The Al'Badara Republican Party is a historically rooted party in Al'Badara, having been active on and off since the beginning of modern history. It is an obvious liberal, republican party. *The Anarchist Party, as its name implies, ruled Al'Badara for a short term of 3 years, before disbanding. Their national policy was non-existant during their rule. *The Federal Alliance was a revolutionary federalist party which held power in Al'Badara several times throughout its history. At the turn of the 28th century, it faded out of politics and into oblivion. *The Progressive Conservative Party (Al'Badara) is a supporter of the Badaran Monarchy with more secularized and liberal views than the other supporters. *The Neo-Ishtirakiya Revival is, as the name suggests, a resurrection of the ancient Ishtiriyaka Party, an Islamic Socialist Party infamous for its participation in the First Badaran Civil War. History Category:Nations Category:Al'badara Category:Majatra